


The Pit of Vipers and Dragons

by SwordofDarkness



Series: The False Spring [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A false Spring, Angst, Bitter Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Jon is a dragonrider, R Plus L Equals J, Will have a happy ending, after the War for the Dawn, book-verse, jon snow is targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofDarkness/pseuds/SwordofDarkness
Summary: Six years had passed since Drogon had perished against the Others and had fallen from the sky. His bones were now resting here, but his mother was far away from him, in the south, wed to his half-brother, or at least that is what he believed himself to be.Daenerys had always called him the mummer’s dragon.No, Jon and Daenerys were the last dragons, but no one in the south cared about that.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Arianne Martell (political marriage), Alys Karstark/Jon Snow (past), Arya Stark/Edric Dayne, Asha Greyjoy/Justin Massey, Daenerys Targaryen/Aegon Targaryen VI (political marriage), Daenerys Targaryen/Irri (minor), Edmure Tully/Jeyne Westerling, Edric Storm/Elia Sand, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Jeyne Poole/Podrick Payne, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Rickon Stark/Lyanna Mormont, Sansa Stark/Aegon Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Harry the Heir (Past), Sansa Stark/Petyr Baelish (past), Tyrion Lannister/Talla Tarly
Series: The False Spring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931830
Comments: 35
Kudos: 22





	The Pit of Vipers and Dragons

**Jon**

Six years had passed since Drogon had perished against the Others and had fallen from the sky. His bones were now resting here, but his mother was far away from him, in the south, wed to his half-brother, or at least that is what he believed himself to be.

Daenerys had always called him the mummer’s dragon.

No, Jon and Daenerys were the last dragons, but no one in the south cared about that. After the turmoil of the War of the Five Kings, followed by the War for the Dawn had left the Seven Kingdoms in utter chaos.

Winter had only slowly. Three years it had taken before the snows had left the North. Three years of famine and death.

And without the south, they would most certainly perish. It was not something Jon wanted to admit to but was nevertheless true.

It made it harder to resent Daenerys for leaving him to wed Aegon, but in truth, he had always known her reasons.

Another dance of dragons would have most likely killed the last two dragons in existence: Rhaegal who had accepted Jon as his dragonrider and Viserion, who had been tamed by Aegon.

And then there was Meereen. The peace had not lasted long and all over Essos the slavers had campaigned to retake what was theirs and Aegon had promised her to support her cause in exchange for a pledge of marriage.

Thus, she had accepted and had left Jon no other choice but to accept the peace that had been forced upon.

He was now Lord Regent of Winterfell until Rickon came of age, but that didn’t make it anymore humiliating that he had been forced to bend to Aegon’s will.

Winterfell had remained unharmed by the War of the Dawn and its walls had stood strong, but half of the northern population had perished. Now, there were more Wildlings than ever in the North, mixing with the few Northmen left.

It was a strange thing to see them get along after centuries of hostilities, but perhaps it was the mistrust against the south that had forged this fragile bond.

"You have done good work,“ his sister’s voice rang in his ears. Sansa and him had never been close and at times it was hard for him to look at her. The older she got the more she looked like Lady Stark. She also had Lady Stark’s habit of commanding everyone around her, a habit that grated him. Still, he was surprised to find her here. Usually, she resided in the Vale to rule in the name of her son Jon Arryn, the Lord Paramount of the Vale. His Lord Father Harrold Hardying had perished against the Others like so many other good men. "Winterfell looks as if it had never been destroyed.“

"What do you want from me?“ he replied icily and turned to look at her. „Did you come here to scold me about Rickon’s education? He is not even here but at Bear Island.“

Sansa nodded her head in acknowledgment, her long auburn hair spilling over her shoulders like a river of blood. „So you are set on allowing him to wed the Mormont girl?“

"Aye,“ Jon replied and frowned at her. „I rather see him happy than run away.“

"His time at Skagos changed him,“ Sansa replied with a shake of her head. "In the south, they are whispering about it.“

„Rickon is wild, but will make a good lord,“ Jon replied sharply and climbed back down the steps. He didn’t want to fight with Sansa. He simply wanted her gone. Arya’s visit might have cheered him, but she spent more time traveling than at Winterfell. „But I assume that is not the real reason you are here, right? It has to do with this letter.“

"King Aegon’s letter,“ Sansa replied. „He wants you to come to court. He called upon me as well.“

"And you followed of course, like an obedient little duckling?“

"He has a dragon,“ Sansa replied and touched his shoulder. "I have to think about my son.“

"Your son is not even Harry’s son, is he?“ Jon taunted her. "You are lucky he takes after you.“

Sansa bit her lips. "Do you really think Baelish gave me a choice?“

Jon laughed and felt a hint of recognition washing over him. Rhaegal was close. So much he could tell. A heartbeat later, he heard the swishing of wings and jade skin glimmering in the sunlight.

He had grown, but he was nowhere near as big as Aegon’s dragons.

"You had no problem trying to usurp Winterfell from Rickon,“ he replied and recalled how she had come here with Littlefinger, trying to turn the Lords of Winterfell against him. He had been her mother’s daughter then, frowning upon the bastard gaining power, but in the end, she had chosen her family and Baelish had died by Jon’s sword. „But that is not why am angry with you, sister. You are not a Stark anymore. You threw that away when you returned to the Vale and installed Baelish’s bastard as Lord of the Vale. I also heard Aegon gave you a seat at his council. What else did he do? Take you to his bed?“

Sansa had paled at his words. Anger blazed in her blue eyes.

"He is not as bad as you think. He has his faults, but he is trying his best to rule. He desperately needs a son and heir.“

"He has already two queens, but only two daughters from each queen,“ Jon replied coldly and averted his gaze, his eyes finding Rhaegal who sat atop the Broken Tower, his spiky tail curled around the ancient grey stone. „I doubt he will ever have a son of his own, but it does not surprise me that he is eying you. You are the Lady Paramount of the Vale and you birthed Baelish a son. So, are you going to be his third wife?“

Sansa chuckled bitterly. "You act as if I have much of a choice and it could be much worse. It would certainly be easier to refuse him if you came south.“

"And do what?“ Jon asked angrily. "Endure Aegon’s mockery?“

"No,“ Sansa replied more softly. "To remind them that you are also Rhaegar Targaryen’s son. Or have you forgotten that this makes you his heir until he has a son of his own?“

"I know so much,“ Jon replied and calmed himself. „But he has two daughters and despises me.“

"But you have a son,“ Sansa replied. "Or so I heard?“

Jon froze, fresh guilt washing over him.

It was true, he had fathered a son upon Alys Karstark, who had shared his bed for a short time. He was fond of her, but he didn’t love her and by southron standards, their common law marriage would not be accepted.

It had been a foolish decision begotten by years of loneliness and depression.

And Alys had left him, though she allowed him to see their son. Still, he was more her child than his. At least, that is how it felt to him.

Or perhaps Jon’s heart only grown cold and bitter.

"He has no name yet. Alys keeps to Wildling traditions.“

"The way you speak of him makes you sound hateful, brother,“ Sansa said. "Did you not always care for Alys?“

"We are no formally wed,“ Jon replied. "She didn’t want to.“

Sansa frowned and rubbed her shoulders. It seems her time in the south had made her weak tot he cold.

"You still have fathered a male child. That is more than Aegon has.“

Jon exhaled in frustration.

"What do you really want? To partake in your little power games? Listen, I am sick and tired of them and I couldn’t care less about the south.“

"You so incredibly stubborn,“ Sansa snapped. "Even Arya is coming. Yes, our wayward sister is coming to King’s Landing. Do you not wish to see her?“

"Arya will come to me if she wishes.“

"Very well,“ she said at last. "But it’s not Aegon who sent me here, but his second queen.“

Jon’s head had turned faster than a whip when Rhaegal had suddenly appeared at the battlement’s, smoke rising from his nostrils.

Jon touched his jaw. It felt like touching a brazier.

It felt as if he wanted to say something to him. To tell him to go south.

It was a command he couldn’t refuse, even if his heart was fighting with every fiber of his being against it.

"Very well.“

…

**Author's Note:**

> Aegon has two daughters:
> 
> Rhaenys from Arianne, who is three years old.
> 
> Rhaelle from Dany, who is five years old.
> 
> Though, that doesn't mean they are his. Aegon is the one who has problems with fertility and there is a specific reason for that.
> 
> Dany and Aegon are also only married in name by that point. He believes her barren and his relationship with Arianne isn't the best either.
> 
> And no, the Faith is not happy about Aegon and his two wives.


End file.
